


Christmas Comes Around Again

by RonRos47



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Alex and Maggie have broken up but come back together
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Kudos: 9





	Christmas Comes Around Again

**Author's Note:**

> lyric poem for the holidays

[Maggie:]

Christmas comes around again  
Another holiday alone to celebrate  
Everyone’s so happy except for me tonight  
I miss the happiness, I miss the tears  
And I think of all the love we shared.

For in my foolish heart, there was one simple truth  
I hear your voice softly callin’  
But I chase the feeling.  
This Christmas I’m gonna risk it all  
I just want you for my own.

Give me one more chance to dream again  
You give me the kind of love, oh that feels like home  
Holding you close, this is my Christmas wish  
You’re finally in my arms again.

*****

[Alex:]

Everybody’s happy, snow is falling down  
I chase the feeling, ‘cause you keep me dreaming  
I think of all the love we shared  
It just wasn’t the same, alone on Christmas day.

There’s good reason to hold on  
Through the highs and the lows  
Right from the start, thought we’d never part   
It’s time we open up and give from our hearts.

Standing right outside my door  
Girl you made me finally see  
It’s Christmas time, and I’m finally yours  
No one else but me and you  
With a little faith, miracles come true.

Don’t let this go away  
I would be happy just to hold the hands I love  
I know I’ve found you.

*****  
Playlist- Maggie:

Season of Love- 98 Degrees  
Underneath the Tree- Kelly Clarkson  
Miss You Most at Christmas Time- Mariah Carey  
Love’s In Our Hearts on Christmas- NSYNC

*****  
Playlist- Alex:  
Wrapped in Red- Kelly Clarkson  
Make You Mine This Season- Tegan and Sara  
Love’s In Our Heart on Christmas- NSYNC  
Underneath the Christmas Tree- Kelly Clarkson  
All I Want for Christmas Is You- Glee Cast  
This Year for Christmas- Phil Whickam  
Christmas Wish- 98 Degrees  
If Everyday Could Be Christmas- 98 Degrees  
Season of Love- 98 Degrees  
In Love on Christmas- NSYNC  
Under My Tree- NSYNC  
All I Want is You- NSYNC  
Song For A Winter’s Night- Sarah McLachlan  
Home For Christmas- NSYNC  
Where Are You Christmas- Faith Hill


End file.
